1. Field of the Invention
Frequently, when wearing informal clothing, such as sportswear, a sweater may be carried in case the weather becomes cooler and the informal clothing being worn lacks sufficient warmth for comfort. Until the need for the sweater, however, the sweater may be draped over the shoulders or the arms of the sweater may be tied about the waist so that the sweater need not be kept in the hands or arms of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, a sweater, so worn, has represented a fashion statement. Many people like the informal look that is created but are not pleased with the bulk of the sweater as a shawl or body drape. Neither are they satisfied with the bulk of the knot that results when the arms are tied together to keep the sweater in place.